


Fitzgerald

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Written for a prompt request for the follow quotation by F. Scott Fitzgerald: “You are mysterious. I love you. You’re beautiful, intelligent, and virtuous, and that’s the rarest known combination.”





	Fitzgerald

Sansa looked at Jon and sighed. No matter how many times she told him they were meant to be together, he didn’t listen.

“You only think you love me,” Jon said as he looked into her eyes. “I have nothing to offer you. I may be Targaryen, but I’m still a bastard.”

“I only care that you are Jon,” Sansa said as she cupped his jaw. “Jon is all I need.”

“You were born to be a Queen, raised to be a Lady, meant to wed a Lord, not a bastard,” Jon said as he took a deep breath. “I will never be a Lord, or a King. I will only ever be a bastard.”

“I was meant to be happy,” Sansa said with a smile. “You make me happier than any title ever could.”

“You can’t live on happiness,” Jon noted with a chuckle. “As much as you may want to.”

“Jon, you are mysterious. I love you. You’re beautiful, intelligent, and virtuous, and that’s the rarest known combination.” Sansa whispered. “That’s the man I want to marry.”

“Marry?” Jon asked surprised.

“Yes, tonight, marry me and let’s end this argument that you secretly want me to win,” Sansa smiled at him.

“Do I now?” Jon asked with a snicker.

“Yes, or you would have stopped my pursuit of you a long time ago,” Sansa said with a smirk. 

“True,” Jon said as he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. “You know me so well.”

Sansa gave him a secret smile. “That’s because you’re my Jon.”


End file.
